


Requests! *yo kinda dead*

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza, Sleepy Cuddles, any - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Any - Relationship, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kouda Kouji/Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 25
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

I will do more than just MHA! I am currently obsessed with  
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
Death Parade  
Kaguya Sama: Love Is War  
Didn't I Say To Make My Abilities Average In The Next Life?  
Fire Force

Previously obsessed with/ still interested but slightly less

Yuri On Ice  
Your Lie In April  
Hetalia  
Ancient Magus Bride  
Attack On Titan  
Blue Exorcist  
Fullmetal Alchemist  
Silver Spoon  
Fairy Tail  
Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid  
The Devil Is A Part Timer  
Elfen Lied  
Another  
Hellsing  
Darling In The Franxx  
A Dark Rabbit Has Seven Lives  
Ouran High School Host Club  
K-On!  
Kotoura-San  
A Centaur's Life

Eromanga Sensei

Honey and Clover

Aikatsu Friends!

Anime on my watchlist

A Certain Scientific Railgun  
Angel Beats  
Bleach  
Black Rock Shooter  
Claymore  
Gurren Lagann  
Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Cromartie  
Baka to Test

Engaged To The Unidentified

Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions

Nisekoi

Wake Up, Girls!

Food Wars

Clannad

Aria the Scarlet Ammo

Date A Live

Fate/Stay series

High School DxD

High School of the Dead

How Not To Summon A Demon Lord

Demon Slayer

Goblin Slayer

In Another World With My Smartphone

Is It Wrong To Try To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon?

The Quintessential Quintuplets

Corpse Party

Mirai Nikki

Parasyte: The Maxim

Kill La Kill

LoliRock

Cardcaptor Sakura

Puella Magica Madoka Magica

Erased

Charlotte

DN Angel

Guilty Crown

Plastic Memories

Red Data Girl

Spice and Wolf

Working!!

YuruYuri

Wolf Children

Love Live!

Anne Happy

Blend S

Tanaka Kun Is Always Listless

Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto

AKB0048

Anime Gataris

Araburu Kisetsu no Otome-domo yo.

Azur Lane

Bakemonogatari series

Baccano

Bungou Stray Dogs

As Miss Belzebub Likes

Battle Girl High School

Bananya

Endro~

Ground Control to Psychoelectric Girl

I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying

Dagashi Kashi

Cowboy Bebop

Choboraunyopomi

Girls und Panzer

Gatchaman

Gaikotsu Shotenin Honda-san

Gabriel Dropout

Fuse: Teppou Musume no Torimonochou

Fruits Basket

Frankenstein Family

Flip Flappers

Hitoribocchi

High Score Girl

Cells At Work

My First Girlfriend Is A Gal

Haiyore Nyaruko-San

Haikyuu!!

Gunslinger Girl

I Want To Eat Your Pancreas

Kemono Friends

Karakai Jouzu no Moto Takagi-San

K

Joshiraku

Humanity Has Declined

Hyouka

Made In Abyss

Machine-Doll wa Kizutsukanai

Machikado Mazoku

Kyoukai no Kanata

Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka

Konosuba

Kiniro Mosaic

Miru Tights

Ao Chan Can't Study

Maoyuu Maou Yuusha

Maou-Sama, Retry!

Mangaka-San to Assistant-San to


	2. KiriBaku Fluff for Shit4brains

* * *

Kirishima woke up at 1 AM. He couldn't go back to sleep. He tried counting sheep and deep breathing. He just felt so _lonely._ He decided to practice his quirk until he became

tired. After 2 hours, he still wasn't tired enough to go back to sleep. All of a sudden, he had an idea. It was gonna be risky, but worth it. Aizawa was patrolling the halls that

night, so Kiri just had to wait for the right moment. He waited about 6 minutes, and heard Aizawa go upstairs to patrol the next floor. He opened his door, went through it,

closed it, went to Bakugou's door, opened it very carefully, went through it, and closed it carefully. Bakugou was _awake._

* * *

"What the hell????" whispered. Bakugou. "I can't sleep." repied Kiri. "I don't fuckin' care!", yelled Bakugou. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, you'll wake everyone up. It's only 3 AM." Kiri

wondered _why_ Bakugou was awake. _Was it the_ _pizza we had for dinner last night?_ Kiri thought to himself. "Are you having trouble sleeping because of the pizza, too?" Asked

Bakugou. _WOAH, we were thinking the same_ _thing!,_ thought Kiri. "Wanna cuddle?" Kirishima shyly asked. "Whatever, fucker." Kirishima squealed and hopped into the bed

next to Bakugou. "Thanks, babe." Kirishima said as he hugged and kissed Bakugou, finally, both of them resting. 

:)


	3. Kouda x Tokoyami

Koda was sitting in class. He was not paying any attention to Aizawa's lesson. Instead, he was looking out the window at a Raven, who was sitting on the windowsill. It was looking at Koda. He asked it, how are you today? It replied with a hushed caw, as if knowing there was a reason to be quiet. I could be better. To Koda, this was a little upsetting. He questioned the black bird about its trouble. Can I do anything to help? The Raven perked up a little and bobbed up and down excitedly. Yes! Actually, there is a birthday coming up in our flock, but there aren't a whole lot of Ravens coming to the party, and so there won't be enough food, even if everyone brought something. Koda had an idea. Since birds can't really carry anything, he could bring a large basket and help everyone by carrying the food to the party, and bringing some of his own. That should be enough. He offered his assistance, and the bird joyously accepted. Perfect! That would be very nice. The party is tomorrow, at 6pm. The Raven told Koda. I'll be there. Responded Koda. The bird promptly flew away to tell the rest of the flock. Koda redirected his attention back to the lesson, but couldn't help but to glance at his dear friend, Tokoyami.  
\-------------------------------------  
The bell rang, and Koda walked up to Tokoyami. Before he could ask him how he was doing, Tokoyami smiled and surprised him by handing him a card that said, 'You're invited!' It had cute drawings of birds around the letters. Inside said, 'Tokoyami is turning 16 tomorrow! The party starts at 6 pm! Koda felt stupid for not realising sooner. "I was talking to a raven during class today. I offered to help it bring food to a party its flock was having tomorrow. I didn't realize it was you!" He excitedly said. "Yeah! I can't wait! See you tomorrow~" Tokoyami said, with a wink. Koda's chest felt heavy and his heart was beating fast. He felt as if he could fly. What is this feeling? Koda asked himself.  
\-------------------------------------  
Koda arrived early to help collect food and set up decorations. In about 30 minutes, everything was finished. Thanks for all your help! One of the Ravens said. No problem. It turns out that it's actually my best friend's birthday party! Koda said happily. He's here! Whispered one of the birds. Everyone hid, and when Tokoyami walked in, everyone jumped out and yelled "Surprise! " Tokoyami smiled and thanked everyone for coming. When he saw Koda, his smile got bigger. "You came!" He gladly said. "Of course. Now let's get started! " The party lasted for about an hour, and when everyone had left and everything was cleaned up, Tokoyami approached Koda with a smirk. "Thanks for everything. My day couldn't've been better. " He said sweetly. "No problem at all. Anything for my best friend. " Koda blushed as he said. "I've actually got something for you. " Said Koda. "Really? You didn't have to. " "Trust me, you'll like it. " Koda said, blushing even more. "Okay, if you insist" Said tokoyami. "Now close your eyes~" Tokoyami shut his eyes. Koda, being much taller than Tokoyami, had no trouble giving him his gift. Koda planted a sweet kiss upon Tokoyami's beak. Tokoyami, flustered, blushed immensely. "K-koda, " He stuttered. "Thank you so much! " "Happy birthday. " Responded Koda. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but would you like to take it a few steps further? " Koda flirted. "I have no problem with that. " Said Tokoyami.  
\-------------------------------------  
The two boys excitedly walked down the hallway to Tokoyami's room. When they got there, they locked the door behind them. "Are you sure about this? " Asked Koda. "Positive." Replied Tokoyami. "Okay. Then let's get started. " Koda realised how difficult this was gonna be, since Tokoyami had a beak. "How exactly are we gonna do this? " Asked Koda. "I guess we just go along. " Answered Tokoyami. At that moment, Tokoyami started kissing Koda. It was a wonderful experience. They were both very anxious and blushing very much. They stopped kissing momentarily and took each other's shirts off and started embracing each other. They moved to the bed, Tokoyami on top. The two young men were embracing each other on tokoyami's bed. All of a sudden, tokoyami slid his tounge inside koda's. _Woah, that feels good_ , thought Koda. Koda did the same, and soon enough, they separated their mouths and took off their lower clothes. Tokoyami's beautiful ebony feathers covered most of his body, except for his, special areas. Koda was quite the opposite, with pinkish skin all over him. "Woah, Koda. I didn't realize you were that big! " Exclaimed a sweating Tokoyami. "I didn't know you didn't have feathers down there" Said an out of breath Koda. As they regained their energy, soon enough, Tokoyami was rubbing koda's partially hard dick. Koda groaned in pleasure. "Woah, Tokoyami, your hands feel really good~" Moaned Koda. After Koda was hardened, Tokoyami placed his beak around koda's cock, and started to suck and lick. This feels really weird, but I like it~ Koda moaned some more, and finally, started to come. "Ahh~, I made a mess, " Before he could say anything else, Tokoyami shrugged and started to lick it up. "No problem. " He promptly stated. "Now it's your turn. " Said tokoyami. "O-okay, " Said the pleasured Koda. He started stroking tokoyami's, getting faster with every stroke. "Ahh~ keep going, " Moaned tokoyami. Soon enough, the bird boy came. Koda did the same thing as tokoyami did before, licking his come off of his partner's dick, and the surrounding area. Now, it was time for the good part. Tokoyami grabbed some lube out of a drawer and asked Koda to apply some for him. Koda did as he was told and rubbed it on tokoyami's cock. "Good, now, Let's really get started. " Tokoyami announced. Koda got into position while Tokoyami slid his dick inside of koda. Koda moaned as he did, and Tokoyami felt more turned on. Tokoyami started to move his hips back and forth, creating a tense motion as Koda did the same. Both of the boys moaned as they felt each other. "Go faster, babe" Groaned Koda. Tokoyami did as he was asked, and both felt great. After an hour of taking turns, both boys grew tired. They cleaned up their mess and changed the bedsheets. Afterwards, the lied down, cuddling each other and kissed until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. chndskfvidnfcnvshdfni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so freaking sorry

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i have school and i wont be able to do requests for at least a month, so sorry, but i am currently writing both stories, the kiribaku one and the jiro and koda one and also


End file.
